Cuando te amaba
by GrayGay
Summary: "Solo quería olvidar todo...quería olvidarle, ya había sufrido demasiado"
1. Chapter 1

Cuando te amaba

Lo último que pudo divisar antes de que todo fuera oscuridad, fueron esos ojos azules que le rogaban perdón, que le rogaban y pedían agritos que no se soltara, que le prometían que todo estaría bien y que lo amaba más que a nada. Pero eso no sirvió para apaciguar su odio hacia el dueño de esos ojos, al que una vez llamo hermano y que alguna vez juntos vivieron momentos felices, pero todo había sido una mentira… Con ese pensamiento en mente se dejo llevar y soltó su mano que aún se aferraba a su antigua vida, se dejo perder en la oscuridad perpetua del universo y dejo que la suerte decidiera su futuro a donde sea que lo llevará, no le importaba ya, solo quería olvidar todo, quería olvidar a aquel que una vez amo. Negro y nada más, sintió perder la conciencia y la cordura ante un panorama tan oscuro que se prolongo más de cien vidas según su percepción, después sintió como toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos así como sus pensamientos en los que todo el tiempo estuvo él, porque él había sido su vida misma…negro otra vez y silencio sepulcral. ¿Acaso había muerto a pesar de ser un dios? No. Una luz se diviso a lo lejos que revelaba el lugar donde iniciaría su nueva vida, pero antes de llegar a ese nuevo mundo usó toda su magia para que nadie pudiera encontrarle, ni siquiera el mismo por lo que hizo desaparecer todo su dolor y vergüenza, hizo desaparecer de su memoria todo rastro del pasado y quiso borrar cualquier sentimiento hacia Thor para siempre, aunque eso solo funcionaría en su mente más no en su corazón.

No sabía cómo es que había llegado a su situación actual, no recordaba nada anterior a ese momento en que sus ojos se abrieron y todo parecía brillar después de estar sumido en la oscuridad, solo tenía claro su nombre, sus gustos, lo que más le molestaba y su personalidad, pero de eventos de su vida no recordaba nada. Se sintió frustrado al principio ante este hecho y sintió su orgullo caer al saberse rescatado por ese hombre, ese que ahora no lo abandona en nada y que lo había apoyado a salir adelante, ese que había notado su presencia y situación cuando las demás personas solo lo pasaron como si no estuviera ahí.

Al despertar en ese cuarto de hospital le informaron de su estado, había sido encontrado bajo una tormenta terrible y un rayo le había caído, tenía algunas quemaduras pero no más, eso había sorprendido a los médicos pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que este incidente aparentemente le había provocado una amnesia permanente y nada se podía hacer. En esos momentos ningún familiar, amigo o conocido había preguntado por él, se dio difusión de su caso pero nadie apareció, el único que respondía por él era ese sujeto que lo había encontrado y llevado al hospital, él se hizo cargo de todos los gastos durante su permanencia y le hacía compañía, por mucho tiempo no hablaron entre ellos hasta que se harto de tener la misma duda durante días sobre los motivos por los que tendría un sujeto cualquiera en ayudarle y que seguía haciéndolo a pesar de que nunca se lo pidió; así que una mañana cuando entro en la habitación le pregunto directamente:

-¿Porque lo haces?

-Porque quiero que estés bien.

-Nadie hace algo sin un propósito, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Vaya, tienes razón, pero no creo que entre en esa categoría. Escucha, lo único que te ofrezco es donde vivir, pronto saldrás de aquí y no les va a importar si tienes donde quedarte o que harás después, te echarán sin más. Así que si quieres tener al menos un techo sobre tu cabeza, puedo darte una habitación en mi departamento, comida y algo de ropa, pero solo por unos días, tendrás que conseguir un trabajo…esa es mi oferta, tómala o déjala.

Pasó un rato y seguía pensando en lo que había escuchado, no sabía nada de este sujeto y viceversa además de que no contesto su pregunta inicial, pero tenía un punto pues lo echaría a la calle sin ningún apoyo. Después de un tiempo al fin dijo:

-Lo tomo, pero no quiere decir que me agrade demasiado la idea ni que seré tu amigo o una mierda así.

-No espero eso tampoco.

-¿Así que vas por ahí rescatando personas y dándoles asilo en tu casa? Que pasatiempo más noble, espero a los demás les hayas dicho tu nombre.

-¡Ja! Disculpa, me he saltado ese detalle de cortesía, me llamo Mark Anderson. Y no, no es un pasatiempo, normalmente no me interesan las personas pero algo me dijo que al menos tenía que traerte aquí y lo demás no sé de donde salió, fue algo diferente contigo Loki.

¿Diferente? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Si antes había desconfiado de él, ahora lo hacía más, pero no tenía otra opción, ya había aceptado su oferta y la idea de vivir prácticamente en la calle lo atormentaba, tenía que confiar en él, un tipo que apenas y había conocido, pero se baso en su apariencia para saber al menos si no era un psicópata o un potencial asesino, en general Mark era un sujeto decente y aunque le costó admitirlo, era muy atractivo: alto, delgado, su piel era blanca pero con un tono un tanto morena, cabello castaño un poco largo y liso de color castaño oscuro casi negro, su barba estaba un poco crecida y sus ojos eran de un negro profundo. Termino por aceptar que tendría que convivir con él a partir de ese momento y al menos esperaba que no fuera un idiota total.

Paso una semana después de esa conversación y Loki fue dado de alta del hospital, esa mañana al fin no tuvo que vestir esa bata blanca que tanto había detestado y encontró para vestir una camisa negra y unos jeans azules, al fin dejo esa habitación y se dirigió a la recepción del lugar donde ya lo esperaba Mark quien ya había hecho todos los trámites necesarios. Al salir la luz matutina lo cegó por completo, era una de esas mañanas en donde el sol brillaba más que nunca y el cielo estaba llego de nubes esponjosas, el mundo le daba la bienvenida y al fin conocería la ciudad en donde viviría. Mark lo guió todo el camino y en su trayectoria había muchos edificios altos y grises, algunos otros con fachada antigua que contrastaban con el resto, en todas las calles que recorrieron había gente caminando de allá para acá un tanto apresuras y los autos eran en su mayoría amarillos que avanzaban lentamente por las vías. Llegaron a una especie de túnel, bajaron algunas escaleras y cada vez se hacía más oscuro…no supo exactamente como entro ahí pues terminó abrumado al estar en un lugar tan cerrado con tantas personas pero definitivamente no le gustó ese transporte tan sofocante aunque descendieron de él rápido. Al salir caminaron por más calles un poco más desahogadas y tardaron un rato hasta que Mark se detuvo en frente de un edificio de 10 pisos con fachada color rojo, era uno de esos edificios con pinta antigua que tanto le fascinaron antes, al interior de la construcción esta era diferente a su fachada pues aunque conservaba todo el color rojo este era más brillante y todo se veía más modernista y tecnológico, recorrieron un gran pasillo con una alfombra negra en el centro hasta llegar al elevador que era todo de color dorado y los botones eran rojos, las puertas se cerraron y este comenzó a ascender, la puerta que abrió en el piso 7 e inmediatamente estaba la puerta del departamento en frente de ellos, Mark abrió la puerta y adentro todo eran en su totalidad blanco y los muebles negros, era un lugar muy grande y al entrar a la izquierda estaba una pequeña sala con muebles individuales, a la derecha estaba la cocina que tenía todo tipo de electrodomésticos y una pequeña mesa solo con cuatro sillas. Al final había una pared adornado con pinturas que conducía a un largo pasillo donde estaban cuatro puertas, Mark lo llevó a lo que sería su habitación y esta era bastante amplia con una gran cama en el centro forrada con sabanas verde oscuro, tenía un gran armario en un extremo que llegaba hasta el techo y del otro lado una ventana.

-Espero te guste-dijo al fin Mark después de observar en silencio las reacciones de Loki ante el lugar-supuse que te gustaría tener algo de ventilación pero si te gusta más algo estilo cueva dímelo y hago algunos cambios en otra habitación-

-No, me gusta así, seré un tanto ermitaño pero no es para tanto-

-Bien, te conseguí algo de ropa, está ahí dentro del armario y también te deje algunos de los tantos libros que tengo, creo que es todo, si quieres algo de comer ya viste donde está la cocina, siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras y el baño es la puerta de enfrente…me tengo que ir al trabajo y bueno, es oficial tu estancia aquí…-

-Eso parece…pero nuestro trato sigue siendo el mismo.

-Por supuesto, no esperaba otra cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello~ Bueno, primera vez que hablo aquí lol Bien, apenas soy nueva con los fic y decidí hacerlo con Thor/Loki porque los amo. En fin, también quería compartir eso en FF pues primeramente lo hice en Tumblr, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y en general la historia pues es medio fail según yo, pero en mi cabeza se pone mejor xDDD Un agradecimiento a quienes me han dado mensajes de agrado por esto y más a Sakura Tamiko, quien me ha soportado con mis dudas._**

_Capitulo 2_

Transcurrieron dos años desde ese día, ahora Loki trabajaba como editor en la casa editorial de la familia de Mark, este era el heredero de una de las editoriales más importantes pero por el momento era el jefe de edición y había ayudado un poco para que Loki estuviera trabajando ahí, solo un poco pues Loki tenía una habilidad para la lectura rápida y la comprensión total de los textos así como que su crítica era la más directa e hiriente pero que ayudaba bastante a los autores, en conclusión, era bueno en lo que hacía y Mark no tenía que entrometerse en ello. Respecto a su relación, aunque habían acordado mantenerse distantes, esta cambio con el paso de los días y lo que los mantenía unidos o al menos con algo de interés, era el gusto por los libros. Descubrieron que tenían más cosas en común, sobre todo sus personalidades eran muy parecidas: ambos un tanto arrogantes, distantes en ocasiones, amaban usar el sarcasmo y se molestaban constantemente con bromas o comentarios, pero aún sí en el trabajo tenían claro el espacio de cada quien y sus responsabilidades.

De eso trataba de convencerse Mark esa mañana mientras tomaba su habitual taza de café y observaba como Loki acomodaba su escritorio, siempre eran los primeros en llegar a la oficina y se encontraban solos, esto lo ponía nervioso pues desde hace unas semanas la forma en cómo veía al moreno había cambiado o tal vez siempre había sido así, pues desde que lo vio y rescato sintió una conexión extraña por él pero no le dio mucha importancia, ahora tal parecía que ese sentimiento era más fuerte. Ahora eran amigos pero en un principio lo ayudo con su situación e inconscientemente lo había protegido, la única palabra en ese momento que encajaba un poco era "amor" y efectivamente estaba atónito por Loki, por ese ser tan fascinante al que encontró tan vulnerable y ahora parecía lo más hermoso que había visto, él era más que atractivo con su silueta alta y delgada, su cabello negro y largo sin mencionar su piel blanca que parecía tan delicada y sus ojos verde esmeralda. El único temor que se le presentaba era el que pensaría Loki de él, y si llegado el momento de confesarle la forma en que lo quería…él correspondiera eso, y aunque nunca había sentido eso por un hombre, Loki era diferente, no había hombres como él y eso le encantaba.

Por ahora ese sería uno de eso largos días en los que esperaba terminar el trabajo para disfrutar de la sola compañía del moreno aunque se deleitaba con observarlo detenidamente mientras este trabajaba, simplemente admiraba como su rostro se tornaba tan delicado ante la concentración de esas largas lecturas, podía delinear perfectamente esas largas pestañas y ver como a veces movía los labios un poco como invocando un susurro. Pero ya había sido mucho el tiempo en que lo había estado observado desde la distancia y habían pasado tantas noches en las que imaginaba como sería su cuerpo expuesto por completo, como sería tocar esa piel que parecía porcelana tan fina y como sería besar esos labios tan rojos que susurrarían su nombre…pero tenía que hacer uso del más grande autocontrol y no hacer una locura a mitad de la noche sabiendo que a quien quería estaba tan cerca.

* * *

Era una mañana más en su rutina, acomodaba papeles sobre su escritorio, tiraba algunas cosas, revisaba documentos antes de comenzar a trabajar, en fin, era un día común. Le encantaba su trabajo, no podía pensar en algo mejor que leer todo el día historias nuevas y ser él quien se encargará de dar un primer vistazo a todos esos relatos y que al fin pudiera encontrar algo que amara hacer debido a su pasión por los libros. Y tenía que darle crédito al idiota de Mark, si, ese mismo que lo rescató, le dio un lugar donde vivir y le había facilitado las cosas al encontrar tan adecuado trabajo, y que ahora eran compañeros y amigos aunque al principio intentaron mantenerse distantes pero que al final el instinto de interacción humana fue más grande que su gusto por mantenerse alejados. Pero hacia algún tiempo sentía que Mark lo trataba un tanto diferente y en muchas ocasiones se encontraba con que lo estaba mirando muy detenidamente durante largos periodos, ante esto solo le dirigía una mirada de "porqué eres tan estúpido?" y seguía con lo suyo a pesar de que cada vez con más frecuencia se preguntaba el porqué lo miraría de esa forma. Tras su accidente siempre se cuestionaba el porqué las personas actuaban como lo hacían, trataba de comprender a todos a su alrededor y al que menos entendía era al castaño, cada vez que le preguntaba sus motivos esa noche que lo ayudo solo le respondía "algo me dijo que tenía que hacerlo" pero nunca le aclaraba que era ese "algo" y al parecer ni el mismo Mark lo sabía.

Ya se había cansado de preguntarle así como se había hartado tratando de recordar algo de su pasado, simplemente no podía y además no tenía referencia alguna, nadie que dijera conocerlo y le ayudará a recordar…no tenía a nadie, en cierto punto estaba solo y eso le afectaba a pesar de que trataba de sepultar ese malestar para después darse cuenta de que tal vez no estaría vivo de no ser porque Mark apareció, en verdad le debía mucho pero era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo abiertamente, ni siquiera le había dado las gracias al castaño o al menos esas palabras no habían sonado tan convincentes. Aún así una parte de él le había tomado cariño…acaso eso era amor? Para nada, ese era un sentimiento que no podía recordar cómo era en realidad y ciertamente la forma en la que la mayoría se refería al amor le parecía un poco ridícula. Solo sentía algo de empatía por él pues en algunas ocasiones eran muy parecidos en personalidad, no era un completo idiota y tenía sus momentos de ser muy agradable y encantador, tal vez demasiado, había veces que se la pasaba coqueteando con lo que se le ponía enfrente y era demasiado molesto tener que soportar todas esas mujeres escandalosas que platicaban con él haciéndose las inocentes y el fingiendo ser perfecto…simplemente insoportable. A pesar de eso, constantemente se cuestionaba que clase de sentimientos tenía hacia Mark pero no llegaba a nada en concreto y la verdad es que tenía suficiente trabajo como para mantenerse ocupado y distraerse bastante.

* * *

Un domingo por la mañana, uno que anunciaba con ser un día para estar en casa con un buen café y un libro pues no había parado de llover en toda la noche y tal parecía que estaría así un buen rato. En realidad le encantaban los días lluviosos, todo parecía tan tranquilo con el solo sonido de la lluvia sobre la ventana y el color gris en el cielo, el ambiente era ideal así como era la perfecta excusa para no salir al exterior, pero últimamente algo andaba diferente en él que le impediría disfrutar ese día, no quería estar en el mismo lugar con el castaño y en los últimos días a Mark le había dado por quedarse en el apartamento, por una razón se sentía incomodo a su lado, lo cual era ridículo considerando todo el tiempo que llevan conviviendo y que hasta este momento se le presentará esa clase de incomodidad es simplemente absurdo, lo peor es que realmente no sabía la razón de su inestabilidad y esperaba que fuera algo pasajero.

Decidió ir a la cocina por algo de almorzar mientras todos estos pensamientos transcurrían por mente, estaba tan enfocado en ello que no notó la presencia de Mark en la mesa bebiendo café en silencio, entró como si nada y al voltear hacia esa dirección se sorprendió de verlo ahí dando un pequeño salto.

-Idiota, que haces ahí tan tranquilo?!- le dijo bastante molesto pero más enojado estaba consigo mismo.

-Jajaja…siempre quise ver tu cara de espanto, bien, misión cumplida. Y qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es mi casa, puedo estar donde quiera.

-Ja-ja. Igual eso no te da derecho de asustarme, y si quieres volver a tus antiguas "bromitas" solo porque estas aburrido, bien, pero no vengas llorando como niña cuando algo de lo que haga no te guste.

-Bien, ya, ya, dejémoslo así…en realidad mi intención no era asustarte, fue mi culpa, feliz?

-Supongo…y si eso es todo lo inteligente que dirás en el día, me voy, ya me quitaste el hambre.

-No, no, espera, toma un café conmigo.

-Está bien, que quieres?

-Nada especifico…un poco de compañía está bien, no?

-Deh...eso creo.

Paso un buen rato y ninguno hablo, eso les ocurría muy seguido pero ya no le tomaban importancia, en todo ese lapso la incomodidad de Loki solo creció e intentaba no mirar al castaño, aunque haberse sentado frente a él no fue precisamente una buena idea, solo miraba como el humo del café surgía y se perdía en el aire. Aún así se dedico a descubrir en que tanto pensaba este pues tenía una expresión muy seria como si estuviera discutiendo si hacer o no hacer algo, miraba su taza de café con mucha concentración mientras sus manos se aferraban a ella, en ese momento Mark levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, quería cortar el contacto visual pero algo se lo impedía, se sintió atrapado en esos ojos y apenas escucho cuando el castaño pronunció algo pero que de igual forma no comprendió.

-Te has enamorado antes?

-Qué? De que hablas?

-Bueno, tal vez no "amor" pero si algo como…una atracción hacia alguien…?

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, y es más, no sé porque me quedé a escuchar, esto es ridículo.- Por algún motivo estaba molesto con todo esto, no pensaba tocar esa clase de temas tan fácilmente, él mismo los había estado evitando mentalmente cada vez que su mente se burlaba de él con esta clase de cosas, así que no estaba dispuesto a hablar de eso, y menos con el idiota de Mark, quien era el principal motivo por lo que evadía ese tema. – Me largo.- Sin más se levanto de la silla intentando salir de ahí lo antes posible, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando, todo estaba tan confuso en su mente que no escuchó al castaño gritarle y justo cuando recorría el pasillo camino a su habitación sintió como Mark lo tomada del brazo y lo acorralo contra la pared.

- Qué mierda haces?! Suéltame!- forcejeaba con él intentando zafarse pero este le tomo la cara con sus manos y lo obligo a mirarle directamente, sus miradas chocaron y no pudo escapar del negro de esos ojos que parecían un abismo demasiado profundo, inmediatamente su cuerpo se paralizo y dejo de luchar contra él, contra todo lo que había intentado mantener aprisionado. Se dejo llevar por las sensaciones, se permitió sentir como su corazón latía desenfrenado y, sobre todo, se dejo dominar y dirigir…el roce suave de ambos labios lo saco por un momento de su estado solo para llevarlo a un lugar donde nunca había experimentado aquello. Dejo que su cuerpo se moviera solo y ahora sus propios labios atacaban aquellos que lo habían sorprendido pero ahora con más desesperación que fue muy bien correspondida.

El beso se hizo cada vez más profundo y lento mientras Mark dirigía sus manos a la cintura del moreno y este colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus labios se separaron y respiraban agitadamente sobre la boca del otro, el castaño dirigió sus labios al cuello de Loki y su lengua comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo lo que hizo que este lo jalara de los cabellos, Mark se encontró con la mirada de asustada y nerviosa del moreno pero que igual dejaba escapar un brillo de sus ojos verdes, uno que nunca había visto antes en él que lo dejo fascinado.

-Ya…debemos parar esto-en su voz intento sonar enojado e indignado, pero solo dejo ver lo excitado que ya se encontraba.

-Después de que como me besaste y correspondiste a lo demás? No lo creo…y no lo crees tampoco.

Loki solo le miro con ese brillo en sus ojos y busco sus labios de nuevo, cosa que Mark no le negó.

**_Se reciben mensajes de odio o lo que quieran :D QwQ_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello personas~ Otro capitulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado, siento que me tarde mucho en terminar, espero no me pase lo mismo con el siguiente .-. Un agradecimiento a Sakura Tamiko, me ha ayudado bastante. Y también a LadyMischievous07 quien se tomo la molestia de leer mis trabajillos y dar su opinión. Sin más, les dejo el capitulo.**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Ya no lo sabías, habías perdido la cuenta hace mucho tiempo, tuviste la firme intención de contarlos pero te diste cuenta de que era más doloroso; primero fue un día, dos semanas, un año…demasiado tiempo desde esa vez en que ambos estuvieron al borde de perderlo todo y el decidió soltarse. Tus ojos lo miraban llenos de suplica pero nada pusiste hacer para detenerlo, gritaste su nombre desesperado deseando que algo lo detuviera, que eso que estaba sucediendo fuera una horrible pesadilla o que fuera uno de sus trucos y el verdadero Loki estuviera a salvo arriba del puente…pero no fue así, era la cruel realidad y jamás te había dolido tanto que fuera así.

Después de eso, Frigga te contó todo lo que había pasado en tu ausencia, todo lo que había hecho tu hermano y la historia de su origen, ahora entendías sus palabras: "_No soy tu hermano, nunca lo fui_"; no eran hermanos de sangre, pero igual lo querías como uno, eso nunca cambiaría, pero él no lo había visto de esa forma y comprendiste todo el dolor que tenía acumulado y el porqué de sus acciones, pero seguías sin entender el motivo que lo llevo a abandonarlo todo, a su familia y a ti…tú que siempre estuviste con él, que siempre le profesaste tu cariño y que tanto lo protegiste de todo, ¿qué habías hecho mal? ¿Acaso era cierto lo que dijo? ¿Todos te preferían a ti e incluso tu lo ignorabas? No…lo amabas, lo amas más que a nadie pero al parecer el no te amaba, estas equivocado de nuevo, él te amaba. Pero ahora ya no está y todo te recuerda a él, ves su sombra por cada rincón y habitación del palacio, no puedes sacarlo de tu cabeza y te das cuenta de que lo extrañas demasiado, incluso la imagen de Jane Foster esta borrosa, pero es lógico, Loki estuvo contigo desde siempre y ella solo unos días, el hecho de perderlo a él duele más que no verla. Estas demasiado deprimido, necesitas saber donde esta o si es que ha muerto, en lo más profundo de tu ser ruegas para que esto no sea verdad pero no puedes estar seguro de nada. Decides ir a ver a Heimdall quien sigue haciendo guardia en lo que queda del Bifrost, tal vez vea a Loki en algún lugar de los 9 Reinos.

-No lo veo, mi señor.

-¿Cómo es posible? Tú puedes ver a todo y donde están. ! Debes verlo!...

-Pero no es así, muy pocos han logrado burlar mi mirada y Loki fue uno de ellos, esto ya había pasado y seguramente lo hace de nuevo.

-…Aún así, sigue atento, por favor.

-Lo haré señor, lo haré.

Loki no quiere que lo encuentres y eso hace que te sientas más miserable, ¿tanto te odia para realmente desaparecer? Aún así debes encontrarlo, tienes que verlo y saber que está bien, debes abrazarlo y pedirle que te perdone, prometerle que todo será como antes e incluso mejor, pero debes tenerlo a tu lado, lo necesitas más que nada. Ahora caminas sin rumbo por el palacio y de pronto te das cuenta que estas frente a su habitación, un impulso domina tu mente y abres la puerta de golpe, todo está sumido en la oscuridad y solo la luz de la luna llega a iluminar lo suficiente el espacio, el lugar luce igual que siempre como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo este esperando que su dueño regrese. Entras lentamente, ya no sabes exactamente porque estás ahí pero de igual forma recorres el lugar mientras tus dedos tocan muy levemente las cosas ahí, sus cosas, deseando tal vez que te transmitan un poco de su esencia y así sentirlo cerca. Transcurren las horas y sigues ahí, tu mente quiere irse pero tu cuerpo no responde, llevas largo tiempo acostado en su cama y su aroma aún está ahí atándote a su recuerdo aunque sabes que debes dejarlo ir, si él quiso renunciar a todo y con eso alejarse de ti, también puedes hacerlo. Solo que no quieres, no es tan fácil una vez que te das cuenta que lo necesitas demasiado, que solo lo quieres tener contigo…porqué no pueden volver a cuando eran niños y todo era tan simple? Jamás habían cuestionado quien llegaría al trono, eso no importaba y el hecho de ser hermanos no estaba en duda, simplemente todo era mejor antes, era tan diferente que ya no sabes cómo es que has llegado a esta situación, tienes todo lo que quisiste pero te falta quien más quieres. Y al parecer a los demás no les afecto está perdida, es como si Frigga y tú fueran los únicos de luto cuando Asgard ha perdido a uno de sus príncipes, incluso Odín aún parece demasiado calmado siendo él la causa del todo el dolor en Loki…no, el único culpable en esto eres tú, al nunca realmente pensar en cómo se sentía tu pequeño hermano. ¿Cuándo es que dejaste de prestarle atención? ¿Cuándo es que dejaste de protegerlo a como diera lugar?

La culpa te come vivo y debes salir de ahí lo antes posible, los recuerdos te atacan y los fantasmas del pasado se burlan de ti, debes continuar con tu vida aunque no esté contigo pero de igual forma no lo olvidaras, sabes que está vivo en algún lugar y que algún día lograras saber donde esta, ir por él y traerlo a casa, pero sobre todo, hacerle saber que es importante para todos, más para ti. Con esto en mente logras levantarte de su cama y salir decidido de allí no sin antes dirigir una melancólica pero esperanzadora mirada al lugar como si estuviera dirigida al que una vez lo hábito.

Seguir adelante no es tan fácil como suena, para tu suerte hay miles de cosas que hacer y te mantienes ocupado todo el día, pero en la noche evitas mirar el cielo estrellado que de inmediato te trae la imagen de Loki desapareciendo en el vacío, todas las noches es lo mismo y no puedes evitar mirar y preguntarte que estará haciendo donde quiera que se encuentre. Cada vez que puedes visitas a Heimdall con la misma pregunta "Has logrado verlo?" y siempre está la misma respuesta "No"; aunque cada vez que vas la construcción del puente avanza un poco, ha sido lenta pero tratando de que sea lo más parecido al anterior y lo más importante, que el portal funcione a la perfección, sabes que cuando esté listo serás el primero en usarlo pues nadie está más ansioso que tú en que se termine su construcción. Y aún después de todo lo sucedido, ya se planea nuevamente la ceremonia de coronación, el Padre de Todo está cada día más débil y ya es hora de que ocupes tu lugar que te corresponde, antes estarías más que entusiasmado con ese hecho pero ahora ya no sabes que pensar o sentir, aunque esta vez la ceremonia es más que inevitable y se espera que transcurra con lo planeado, no puedes decir lo mismo respecto si tu actuaras como se espera.

Despiertas con la idea de que serán un día muy importante, ya puedes escuchar el alboroto afuera y aún así pereces ausente a todo aunque tú seas el protagonista, un presentimiento es todo lo que tienes en la cabeza pero no estás seguro de nada. Te diriges a tomar un baño esperando aclarar tu mente y concentrarte en lo que sucederá dentro de algunas horas, el agua fría parece hacerte despertar totalmente y hace renovar tu actitud, te vistes con tu ropa de siempre con el plan de dar un paseo en lo que pasan las horas. Recorres algunos pasillos y antes de que puedas seguir tu camino, un sirviente te informa que Heimdall requiere de tu presencia lo antes posible, no sabes qué querrá y si lo sabes no quieres hacerte falsas ilusiones así que te diriges a su puesto con cierta incertidumbre. Te vas acercando y lo divisas haciendo su guardia como siempre vigilando los 9 Reinos, te paras a su lado en silencio esperando a que te informe el motivo de su llamado, pasan algunos segundos y por fin habla:

-He logrado mirar por un momento a su hermano-dice con voz tranquila mientras tiene cerrados los ojos como intentando recordar- Esta en Midgard completamente sano viviendo como uno de sus habitantes y está acompañado casi todo el tiempo por un hombre, no puede ver más. Eso es todo, señor.

Loki está vivo, está bien y en Midgard, al fin sabes donde se encuentra y debes ir por él…pero aún no, al puente aún le faltan algunas reparaciones, no tardará demasiado. Estas en shock por la noticia que habías esperado escuchar durante tanto tiempo que no reaccionas por completo, le agradeces a Heimdall y continuas con la idea de dar un paseo. Tu caminar es lento, monótono y tu expresión parece perdida, estas en otro mundo donde tu mente imagina todo lo que Loki ha estado haciendo, lo que ha pensado, como es que es su vida ahora y con quien ha convivido, y es cuando recuerdas que Heimdall mencionó que un hombre siempre acompaña a Loki…la simple idea de que Loki conviva tan cercanamente a alguien te desagrada, ¿qué clase de relación hay entre ellos? Nadie puede estar tan cerca de Loki, solo tú, siempre ha sido así y debe seguir de esa forma, Loki es tuyo…pero ¿de qué manera exactamente? Es tu hermano, es normal que quieras protegerle, pero después de saber que no son hermanos de sangre te ha cambiado un poco la forma en la que piensas de él, el hecho de que no esté cerca de tuyo te ha afectado demasiado, no tienes nada en la cabeza que no sea su imagen, todos los días esperabas lo que acabas de escuchar, todo este tiempo no has hecho otra cosa que implorar porque puedas ver, tocar y abrazar a Loki, es un deseo de posesión tan fuerte tan…pasional. Eso es, no solo lo amas, sino que ansias hacérselo saber con palabras y con actos. Ahora todo tiene sentido y es por eso que ya maldices a ese sujeto que esta tan cerca de Loki, de _tú Loki_, porque siempre ha sido tuyo aunque hasta ahora te das cuenta, cuando ya no lo tienes contigo y su recuerdo duele, pero ahora estas más que decidido a recuperarlo y marcarlo para siempre como tuyo así como sabes que él te reclamará suyo, como debe ser.

Tu expresión ha cambiado de una totalmente ausente a una llena de determinación, al fin tienes un propósito por el cual luchar, tu energía parece viva de nuevo y estás listo para hacer lo que sea pues todo te llevará hacia Loki.

Todo ese tiempo recorriste los alrededores del palacio y ahora debes empezar a prepararte para la ceremonia, debes hacerlo aunque te gustaría primero hablar con tu madre, ella está igual o más que preocupada por toda la situación con Loki y sabes que debes informarle de lo que sabes, pero después de todos los preparativos. Te diriges a tu habitación, por los pasillos que recorres van y vienen sirvientes apresurados llevando y trayendo cosas, todo parece un caos pero tu caminas lo más tranquilo que has estado en mucho tiempo mientras el ajetreo gira a tu alrededor. Entras y ves como tu armadura y ropas están en la cama, comienzas a vestirte cuando un deja vu ataca tu mente, es casi igual que esa vez, al menos el comienzo será el mismo pero ahora tendrá un desenlace diferente, uno en el que al fin será rey después de todo lo acontecido y aunque sabes que Loki se encuentra bien, ahora es cuando más sientes su ausencia y no puedes evitar recordar esa charla que tuvieron momentos antes de aquella ceremonia:

"_He esperado este día tanto como tú, eres mi hermano, mi amigo, a veces te envidio pero nunca he dudado que te amo"_. Su voz resuena en tu cabeza y sientes como si el mismo Loki te estuviera mirando, sientes como te transmite su sinceridad aunque creíste que era incapaz de tal cosa, todo se siente tan real…" _Demonos un beso"_ un escalofrío ataca tu espalda y como te maldices ahora por no haber correspondido esa idea, y mirando en retrospectiva te preguntas si realmente bromeaba o había algo más, no puedes saberlo y lo único que tienes seguro es que ahora tus pensamientos están más claros que nunca.

Escuchas que tocan a la puerta y esta se abre, Frigga deja ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al verte y se acerca a ti con los brazos abiertos, correspondes el abrazo y sabes que debes decirle lo que sabes de Loki.

-Oh, Thor, mírate, pareces todo un rey, no solo por el atuendo, sino que has tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para este momento-Frigga te mira con todo el amor que una madre puede demostrar mientras se separan y acomoda tu capa roja.- Se que extrañas a tu hermano, tu mirada aún lo demuestra, y también sé que esto te trate muchos recuerdos, a mí también me encantaría que estuviera aquí…- termina de hablar y una mirada melancólica transforma su rostro para después sonreírte nuevamente ocultando su tristeza.

-Madre, gracias por tus palabras, pero creo que estarás más que feliz de escuchar que esta mañana Heimdall me ha informado que ha podido ver a Loki, él está en Midgard sano y salvo. Y en cuanto se terminen los trabajos en el puente, iré hasta allá y lo traeré con nosotros.-dices lo más confiado que has hablado nunca, mirando como el rostro de Frigga se llena de vida y esperanza nuevamente.

-Yo sabía que estaba bien, no seré su madre biológica, pero el instinto materno nunca miente, Thor, ¡esto es maravilloso!- se abrazan compartiendo la misma felicidad después de que ambos habían estado en un abismo demasiado grande.

-Pero cariño- se separan y su mirada cambia un poco dejando ver un poco de preocupación y sensatez ante esto- ahora que serás rey de Asgard no puedes dejar desprotegido el reino, aún cuando el puente esté listo, creo que lo más adecuado sería esperar un poco más, verás, siempre la transición al poder lleva algunos meses en terminar, y dejar el Reino inmediatamente puede traer algunos problemas, así que piensa mejor como vas a actuar antes de realmente hacerlo.

-Ah…lo sé madre, las necesidades del pueblo son primero que los deseos personales, creo que ese viaje puede esperar un poco ahora que se que Loki está con bien.

-Así es, y eso es lo que importa ahora, estoy segura que tu hermano está perfectamente bien, ya discutiremos en su momento las acciones a tomar cuando se llegue la oportunidad de que viajes a Midgard, pero no ahora así que sonríe solo solías hacerlo, hoy es una fiesta y tienes otro motivo por el cual estar feliz.

Llaman a la puerta y solicitan la presencia de Frigga para arreglar unos asuntos finales, se despide de ti con un último abrazo y sale de la habitación. Sabes que debes estar feliz con todo esto, pero aún sientes esa opresión en tu pecho y no puedes sacar la idea de que Loki pase demasiado tiempo con alguien que no sea tú y temes que el dejar más tiempo correr haga que él se olvide de ti, pero ahora es un riesgo que debes tomar. Tomas tu casco con determinación y más que listo para comenzar a ser rey de Asgard.

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, PLEASE! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4~**

Comienza a llover con fuerza pero esto no impide que Loki salga del edificio donde trabaja, ha tenido una discusión con Mark que inició por algo trivial del trabajo llegando a temas en su relación, enfadado y frustrado salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, ha caminado mecánicamente que ya llego a Central Park. Se detiene en una banca y las gotas de lluvia con cada vez más grandes que lo golpean con fuerza, nada lo ha sacado de su expresión agitada hasta que el sonido de un trueno lo despierta y ahora su rostro demuestra horror; desde su accidente detesta los rayos, hay veces que le causan miedo, otras un dolor en el pecho lo ataca y otras una rabia lo consume, pero esta vez hay algo más, algo que no puede describir por el revoltijo de emociones que lo aquejan.

Al fin se da cuenta de que se está mojando innecesariamente así que decide regresar por sus cosas al trabajo con toda la firme intención de ignorar a Mark o hacerle saber lo idiota que es y que toda la culpa la tiene él por ser un imbécil. Camina de regreso y la tormenta eléctrica empeora, hay rayos por todos lados y unas luces de colores se empiezan a divisar en el cielo, Loki para en seco cuando un rayo cae en la cercanía y voltea asustado para ver donde cayó exactamente, ahora el cielo luce más raro, las nubes empiezan a abrirse y un rayo de luz sale de entre ellas impactando en un lugar del parque y tan rápido como apareció la luz desaparece, el cielo queda en total calma mientras Loki aún está en shock con lo sucedido. Un impulso le domina y corre en la dirección en la que cayó la luz, no sabe porque lo hace, su mente lo traiciona y supera el miedo que siente para ir a ver qué demonios pasó. Al acercarse ve árboles destruidos que dibujan una forma circular, en el suelo hay un enorme sello grabado pero no avanza más pues todo aquello parece demasiado extraño, sigue mirando ese gran símbolo cuando de entre los árboles una figura aparece acercándose un poco tambaleante; es un hombre alto, con un cuerpo grande y marcado, su cabello es rubio es largo hasta los hombros y su barba está un tanto crecida, esta vestido con una especie de armadura y en una mano sostiene un enorme martillo el cual deja caer al momento en el que ambos están lo suficientemente cerca para verse con claridad a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Loki…-pronuncia casi en un susurro ronco y ahogado, su rostro demuestra una enorme sorpresa mientras se acerca dando grandes pasos, abraza al moreno al instante y este no hace nada para impedirlo. Loki siente nacer (o despertar) algo dentro de él, ese algo le dice que de alguna forma conoce a ese hombre, pero es algo tan abrumador, tan confuso que no se mueve bajo los brazos de ese sujeto, jamás se había sentido de esa forma y ya nada importa incluso si todo eso no tiene sentido alguno.

-Loki…Loki! Te creí muerto!- al fin se corta el abrazo y ahora deposita su mano en el cuello de Loki muy cerca de su rostro mientras lo acaricia de forma gentil, su voz suena ronca y deja ver lo angustiado que esta.

- ¿Me… conoces? – pronuncia en susurro. No puede creer que ese tipo sepa su nombre y más que nada, que al fin haya alguien que le conoce de tiempo atrás y puede ayudarle a recordar…

-Te conozco mejor que nadie!-aún con la excitación a flor de piel su expresión parece confundida por la pregunta.-Soy tu hermano, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos…no recuerdas nada de eso?- de la alegría pasa a la tristeza en un instante mientras su voz pierde fuerza para articular palabra alguna y aún sosteniendo cariñosamente el rostro ajeno.

-Espera…qué? Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas…-Esto es imposible, todo este tiempo creyó que estaba solo y ¿ahora tenía una familia y un hermano? Todo es demasiado increíble y por más que mira al extraño no encuentra parecido físico entre ambos, tal vez todo sea un error. – Tal vez me estas confundiendo…-

-¿De qué hablas? Loki…todo este tiempo no me he olvidado de ti solo que no podía encontrarte!-su desesperación aumenta y ahora toma al moreno por los hombros con ambas manos mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos e intentar saber si miente.

Loki no tiene tiempo de contestar pues a la cercanía se escucha que alguien grita su nombre, al instante aparece Mark corriendo agitado mirando a todos lados encontrando a Loki muy cerca de ese sujeto. Loki con el rostro totalmente confundido y ausente voltea para encontrarse con Mark, este camina seguro unos cuantos pasos y abraza a Loki con todas sus fuerzas mientras examina a ese enorme sujeto, este a su vez lo mira con odio, recelo y envidia pero de igual forma deja escapar un aire de decepción.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti, perdóname por lo que te dije pero prométeme que nunca saldrás de esa forma y menos en una tormenta, por favor…- toma su rostro obligándole a que lo mire de forma directa asegurándose de transmitirle lo mal que se siente.

-Ya…estoy bien, suéltame…-dice en un puchero mientras aleja su cabeza para voltear y mirar al hombre rubio, puede jurar que este se ve demasiado enojado y no entiende su malestar, en realidad no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, tal vez si lo haya conocido pero intentar hacer memoria no funcionará como nunca ha funcionado, pero si él afirma conocerle, ¿no debería confiar un poco en él y escuchar lo que tiene que decir?

-Loki, ¿conoces a este hombre?-Mark pregunta sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza al rubio de aspecto amenazante e igualmente extraño.

-No lo sé, pero él afirma que me conoce…cuál es su nombre, señor?- al fin parecer despertar de su letargo recobrando la poca cordura que le queda.

-Mi nombre es Thor…pero ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que no me recuerdas después de todo lo que hemos vivido?-

-Thor…-que nombre tan más curioso-eh…tuve un accidente hace varios años que dañó mi memoria, aunque si realmente dices ser mi hermano, me gustaría que me contarás todo lo que sabes sobre mí…por favor.-

-Haría lo que sea por ayudarte, Loki-coloca sus manos en sus hombros y lo atrae para abrazarlo nuevamente-

-Vendré mañana al medio día-aún se encontraba abrumado por todo pero esta vez supo corresponder el abrazo del que se hacía llamar su hermano.

Se separaron y Mark lo tomo de la mano para alejarse sin más de ahí mientras Thor ve como Loki se marcha nuevamente de su lado.

En lo que resta de la noche ninguno habló, Mark porque sabía que no debía abrumar a Loki con preguntas aunque estaba lleno de ellas, más que nada eran dudas y una gran incertidumbre así como recelo, sabía que debía alegrarse el que por fin Loki llegará a recordar su pasado pero si esto implicaba que lo dejaría y retomará su antigua vida, bueno, no le agradaba demasiado la idea así que se sentía amenazado por Thor, aunque este fuera el único capaz de traerle paz al moreno cuando él lo intentó y falló.

Loki simplemente se limitaba a eliminar cualquier pensamiento sobre lo ocurrido hace solo algunas horas, trataba de que su mente no elaborará algún juicio o conclusión sobre el asunto y tratar de no realizar conclusiones apresuradas sobre mañana, pero al parecer su subconsciente no estaba de acuerdo con él pues tuvo el sueño más raro, realista y doloroso que jamás tuvo.

Al día siguiente despierta con la intención de no querer salir y enfrentar el mundo externo, se siente fatal aún después de dormir y parecer más cansado que cuando se acostó en la noche además de que tiene la sensación de que soñó algo importante, aunque como siempre, no recuerda que ha soñado e intenta que esa mañana sea como cualquier otra restándole importancia a lo acontecido el día anterior y a lo que pueda pasar al medio día, es solo otro día de trabajo.

Tal como lo planeo, el día transcurre con normalidad apegado a su rutina, sigue sin cruzar palabra con Mark y así es mejor por ahora, solo le dirige un "me tengo que ir" cuando el medio día está cerca.

Sale del trabajo dirigiéndose a Central Park esperando identificar el lugar exacto donde ocurrieron los hechos de anoche y en donde se debe encontrar con Thor, afortunadamente reconoce el camino y pronto llega al lugar, pero los árboles ya no forman un circulo, es como si nada hubiera pasado y aún así se puede distinguir en la tierra esa figura marcada. Curioso se inclina a observar más de cerca el símbolo, apenas toca la superficie un segundo cuando escucha pasos, sobresaltado mira al frente y su mirada se encuentra con los ojos azules de Thor…al momento una fuerte punzada ataca su cabeza y todo se oscurece…

_De la oscuridad surgen puntos luminosos, las estrellas están a tu alrededor, miras hacia arriba y observas como tu mano se aferra a un cetro y como del otro extremo Thor hace lo mismo, como se aferra a ti, pero tú te dejas caer y ves como sus ojos azules llenan tu campo visual. Ese azul tan brillante como el de los océanos más hermosos de planetas lejanos, miras ese azul que siempre ha sido tan resplandeciente desde que eran niños, giras tu cabeza y ahí están esos ojos acompañados de inocencia y la sonrisa alegre de un niño. Esa sonrisa de la que ambos eran cómplices en alguna travesura o cuando ambos jugaban y a veces el te colocaba detrás de sí para protegerte; observas su cabello dorado como el del oro de las joyas más preciosas de todo el reino, que siempre has contemplado a sus espaldas, siempre detrás de él…siempre su sombra, siempre en la oscuridad._

"_¿Estoy maldito?"_

"_¿Soy el monstruo con el que los padres asustan a sus hijos por la noche?"_

"_No soy tu hermano, nunca lo fui"_

_Tu voz resuena en el oscuro espacio mientras abres los ojos recobrando la conciencia._

Y ahí está esa mirada azul que todo lo inunda como un mar embravecido, Loki observa confundido como Thor está al borde de las lagrimas sin notar que ha despertado, el rubio le abraza con fuerza mientras lo sostiene aún en el suelo. Al fin se percata de que los ojos verdes de Loki le observan y pasa de la tristeza a la euforia abrazando aún más fuerte al moreno.

-Loki! Me asustaste tanto…creí que te perdería de nuevo, hermano.- sigue aferrándose a Loki como si su vida dependiera de ello pero lo aparta un poco para mirarlo, posa su mano derecha en su mejilla tocando lo más delicadamente posible esa piel blanca.

-No soy tu hermano, nunca lo fui- Loki le responde tan mecánicamente que no se percata de sus palabras, Thor abre los ojos sorprendido y con una mirada de culpa, por esa reacción el moreno se da cuenta de que aquello es cierto.

Thor sigue en shock, se paraliza ante esa respuesta, es exactamente lo que le dijo esa vez que se enfrentaron… ¿cómo es que recuerda esas palabras? Aunque sabe que Loki no se da cuenta de todo lo que hay detrás de esas palabras, el si lo sabe y ahora comprende cuan doloroso es aquello y cuan complicado será explicárselo al que una vez llamo hermano.

-Tienes razón, no somos hermanos, pero nuestra madre te ama como uno al igual que padre, no los niegues antes de recordar todo. Y ahora es cuando más agradezco a los Nueve Reinos el que no lo seamos, al fin tenerte tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, no sabes cuánto llore tu partida…no sabes cuánto te amo, Loki, perdóname por todo.-

Sin más que agregar, Thor deposita suavemente sus labios en los de Loki quien solo se paraliza ante sus palabras y acciones, se deja abrumar por la tormenta de emociones que Thor le hace sentir.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Otro capitulo gente! WUT WUT! ok, no. Espero les guste y así. Mil gracias a Sakura Tamiko porque sí, a personas de Tumblr que les ha gustado esta cosa y a Javzz de DA. Sin más, el capitulo, recordando que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel o en su caso de la mitología nórdica._**

**Capitulo 5~**

Loki ya no era consciente de nada, no recuerda cómo es que ahora Thor está sobre él y como es que este le besa con tanta urgencia ni cómo es que el no hace nada al respecto, pero es cuando siente la lengua de Thor intentando entrar en su boca que aparta su cabeza y lo golpea intentando quitárselo de encima, el rubio parece reaccionar y se aparta del moreno.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- le dice Loki con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y más que enojado tanto con Thor como consigo mismo al dejarse llevar de esa forma. Thor le mira de arriba abajo con una tristeza y decepción inmensa, solo se miran sin decir palabra alguna ambos con la respiración agitada, Loki solo mueve la cabeza en forma de negación ante todo lo que ha ocurrido, el haber conocido al rubio, todos esos sueños extraños que ha tenido y que parecían ser como un recuerdo, y que ahora Thor lo haya besado y que él le correspondiera dando lugar a una fuerza que le atrapa el corazón rompiéndolo en mil pedazos… Mira una vez más al rubio encontrando sus ojos azules suplicantes, sin más, se marcha.

Fue directamente a su apartamento con la intención de tirarse en la cama y nunca salir, estaba tan confundido con todo lo que ocurría tanto a su alrededor como dentro de su cabeza que en todo ese revoltijo Mark no aparecía como una gran preocupación, se había olvidado totalmente del castaño y al darse cuenta de ello se sintió un tanto culpable pues este le había ayudado y amado demasiado, esta culpa lo golpeo al entrar a la habitación que ambos compartían, no soporto una cosa más en la que pensar y se dirigió al estudio que tenían, los libros siempre eran sus aliados y se sentiría cómodo ahí, antes de entrar una horrible tormenta inició cuando toda la mañana había sido más que soleada y despejada, ignoro por completo esto hecho y se adentro al lugar lleno de libros.

Se sintió un idiota, el idiota más grande en todos los Nueve Reinos, y lo era. De alguna forma siempre lograba apartar a Loki, esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarlo pero nunca pensó en la forma más prudente de hacerlo, así era él, no pensaba antes de actuar, y ahora lo pagaría caro.

Recordó la forma en la que Loki le miró, ya había visto su mirada furiosa, pero eso no se le comparaba con esos ojos verdes llenos de confusión, y peor aún fue que este no correspondió a su beso como esperaba que lo hiciera, al principio lo hizo pero supo de inmediato que fue porque estaba en shock.

Frustrado, enojado, decepcionado y con el tiempo encima, Thor invoco una tormenta con el poder de Mjolnir lanzando al mismo tiempo un grito tratando de liberar su cuerpo y mente de tales emociones. La tormenta continuo llenando el cielo de terribles rayos mientras el yacía de rodillas en el parque, su mirada estaba perdida, ni una lagrima se asomo por sus ojos; así lo encontró Phil Coulson, SHIELD había detectado la energía del día anterior y concluyeron que tenía algo que ver con el dios Asgardiano, al arribar al parque todo se confirmo.

Thor estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que tardo en notar la presencia del agente, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió un poco al ver al hombre.

-Hola, Thor- le saludo Phil con una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco más al rubio y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Hijo de Coulson?-preguntó Thor tratando de recordar su nombre y pensando en el motivo de que estuviera allí.

-Solo es Phil, por favor- le contesto para dejar una pequeña pausa- Dime Thor, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita a la Tierra? Espero que no sea otra máquina tratando de destruirnos.

-No, no es eso. Prometí que Midgard estaría bajo mi cuidado-Thor contesto de manera solemne y regresando su atención a la realidad un poco, le costó trabajo responder a la pregunta de Phil haciendo una larga pausa.-Es Loki, está aquí en la Tierra y he venido para llevarlo a casa.-Pudo notar como la preocupación y alarma se reflejaron en Phil a lo que añadió:- Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse…él no recuerda nada de su vida en Asgard, ya lleva algún tiempo viviendo aquí como un humano más. Aún así el vendrá conmigo y seguiré con mi promesa de proteger Midgard.-

Phil pareció tranquilizarse , medito un poco las palabras del rubio y si Loki ya llevaba tiempo viviendo en Nueva York y nada inusual había pasado, debía confiar y ayudar al dios en su misión y más si SHIELD no estaba tranquilo con visitantes de otros planetas.

-En ese caso no puedo intervenir, es algo entre ustedes, sin embargo SHIELD puede facilitarte tu estadía aquí en lo que resuelves tus asuntos.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda, gracias.

-Aún así, estaremos al pendiente y espero que no ocurra ningún incidente que dañe la seguridad de la población, y debes pasar desapercibido, si es posible.

-Lo haré, y no te preocupes, mi permanencia aquí no será larga.

Ese día se sintió un poco aliviado, se había concentrado en encontrarse con Loki que nunca considero que haría si todo se complicaba, así que con la ayuda de Phil su mente se tranquilizo, podría pensar con mayor profundidad lo que haría aunque ahora estaba preocupado por Loki, lo había confundido tanto con su presencia y palabras, había llegado a perturbar su vida y por supuesto que eso le había hecho daño, pero las emociones ganaron en sus actos, no pudo contenerse de todo pero ahora lo intentaría de forma diferente aunque tenía poco tiempo…al fin encontró la oportunidad de salir de Asgard, pero el reino no podía quedarse sin su rey por más de siete días a menos que fuera por causas de guerra; así que si quería actuar debía ser rápido pero actuando prudente.

Phil lo condujo a un edificio y ahí le indico el lugar donde podría vivir el tiempo que necesitará; el espacio era bastante grande con toda clase de muebles y aparatos extraños, todo era de color gris metálico o de un gris oscuro pero de igual forma identifico algunos objetos de su visita anterior a Midgard. Coulson le indico algunas otras habitaciones y la cocina llena de comida, después de un rato el agente se retiró no sin antes recordarle que estaría pendiente cuando ambos partieran.

_Te encontrabas sentado en el piso recargado en la pared, con tus piernas juntas y tu frente recargada en tus rodillas, habías ido a ese cuarto lleno de libros buscando tranquilidad y paz, pero tal parecía que el silencio y la soledad habían traído inestabilidad, tu mente no dejaba de pensar y pronto te llenaste de ideas de odio hacia ti mismo para más tarde comenzar a recordar imágenes que comenzaron a inundar tu pensamiento de forma tan violenta y rápida…_

_Las memorias atacaban de forma horrible llenándote de las emociones que sentiste en su momento, todo era confuso pues nada se parecía a lo que hubieras jurado que era posible._

_Recuerdos de una infancia en un enorme palacio dorado, tú en una gran habitación leyendo libros viejos e invocando palabras extrañas, la imagen de un niño rubio y vivaz que siempre trataba de jugar contigo y hacerte reír…tu hermano, Thor, siempre estaba contigo aunque te sintieras solo._

_Imágenes de una adolescencia y juventud no muy dichosa, te llenaste de complejos así como comenzaste a sentirte diferente y excluido, aún así Thor pasaba mucho de su tiempo contigo y de esa forma las comparaciones entre ustedes surgieron, considerando a Thor el más talentoso, fuerte y valeroso hijo de todos, "será un buen rey "era lo que siempre se escuchaba decir. Es cierto, te llamaban príncipe pero a él ya lo consideraban un monarca aun cuando ambos podrían ser reyes, pero así fue desde el principio para todos y más para tu padre._

_El recuerdo nítido de una pelea con Odín te regreso a la realidad, al fin habías recordado quien realmente eras y aún eres: Loki de Asgard, Dios de las Travesuras, de las mentiras, maestro de la magia y legitimo rey de Asgard…pero al instante recordaste la mentira que había sido tu vida y que continua siéndolo, no perteneces a ningún lugar de los Nueve Reinos, pero ahora estas en Midgard y podrías planear una mejor venganza contra el querido planeta de Thor…ese maldito que se involucro con esa insignificante humana cuando solo la conoció por tres jodidos días cuando tu le has amado desde siempre…no eso fue cuando le amabas, ya no, no ahora._

Con los ojos rojos, lagrimas brotando lentamente, un rostro descompuesto y la ira brotando de cada poro de su cuerpo, Loki salió del cuarto con caminar lento mirando en todas direcciones, estaba a punto de salir del pasillo cuando Mark se cruzo con él, al instante el castaño le miró de arriba abajo con preocupación.

-¿Loki…qué tienes?- le dijo en voz baja tratando de ocultar su inquietud acercándose para tomarle de las manos, pero Loki se aparto de inmediato mirándolo con desprecio, Mark retrocedió un paso asustado por la mirada del moreno. Al ver la reacción en el castaño, Loki se acerco lentamente a él pero su mirada no cambiaba incluso cuando una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, de repente y de la nada un segundo Loki se posiciono detrás de Mark…

Mark no reconocía a esa persona con la apariencia de Loki, no era el mismo Loki que había conocido, hasta esa mañana todo era normal en él, solo un poco distraído y ausente, pero ahora sus ojos emanaban una locura, dolor y tristeza que nunca había visto y de igual forma parecía que no estaba del todo consiente, creyó que tal vez le estaría jugando una broma cuando creyó deslumbrar una sonrisa en sus labios aunque sus ojos seguían poseídos y lo miran como si intentará sacarle el alma del cuerpo. Nunca sintió tanto miedo en su vida y que el que lo provocará fuera la persona que amaba lo hizo temblar, y sin aviso sintió una presencia detrás de él y al instante una punzada fuerte en el pecho, sintió como si su cuerpo se quemará y pudo sentir como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como el objeto punzante era retirado de su interior y no pudo controlar que las lagrimas recorrieran su rostro mientras miraba a Loki con todo el dolor y confusión existentes mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba un "¿Porqué?".

Su clon con la daga desapareció al instante como había llegado y Loki solo observaba como la sangre de Mark fluía por su cuerpo así como este al instante cayó al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos para después ver como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo y sus ojos se quedaban sin luz y mirando al vacio. Le había matado pues él había sacado a la luz su debilidad y vulnerabilidad, ya no podía ser nada de eso y no importo que por algún momento había querido a ese sujeto, aún con una ligera sonrisa que al instante se volvió amarga volvió a mirar el cuerpo y sin más lo dejo ahí pero dejo que una solitaria lagrima saliera de su ojo derecho para limpiarla de inmediato aún con la rabia y locura postrados en sus ojos verdes.

Después de haber comido varias cajas de galletas y pop tarts, Thor decidió que lo mejor sería dormir por un momento después de un largo día y así aclarar su mente lo más posible, ya tenía varias horas dormido cuando presintió una perturbación, pudo sentir el fluir de magia…tenía que ser Loki, nadie más podría usar semejante poder de magia, al instante despertó sobresaltado, se incorporó lo más rápido posible, tomo a Mjolnir con determinación dirigiéndose a la ventana más grande del apartamento así como comenzó a girar con velocidad su martillo, la ventana se abrió de par en par y el rubio salió volando del lugar siguiendo la presencia mágica que detectaba.

En pocos segundos divisó un gran edificio rojo donde la energía se sentía con más fuerza, entró de golpe por una gran ventana rompiéndola en el acto y se encontró en una amplia habitación, miró el lugar y alcanzo a observar una pequeña pintura donde se encontraba Loki con un hombre castaño, el mismo que llego por él la noche anterior, eso le confirmo que era el hogar del moreno y con algo de alegría salió del lugar pero en un instante su rostro cambió a uno de horror al ver el cuerpo del sujeto castaño cubierto en sangre en el piso del pasillo, siguió caminando con paso lento saliendo del estrecho espacio y ahí encontró a Loki sentado en un sillón, este al instante postró su mirada en Thor y el rubio se estremeció por los ojos del moreno, se miraron a los ojos por varios segundo sin decir palabra alguna hasta que Thor dijo en un susurro "¿Qué te ha pasado, Loki?".

_**Comentarios? No. ok QwQ xD **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ey! Seguramente ni se acordaban de esto, pero igual les traigo este capitulo esperando traerles el último antes de que se acabe el año porque el mundo no se acabo. Debo decir que los personajes o nombres no me pertenecen, son de Marvel o la mitología nórdica. Y gracias a los que han dejado review o que solo han leído esto, mil gracias._**

**Capitulo 6~**

El silencio reino por varios momentos que parecieron siglos, ambos con rostros serios mientras se miraban a los ojos intentando dejar al descubierto el alma del otro, cuando el silencio pareció demasiado insoportable Loki hablo al mismo tiempo que dejaba su lugar en el sillón:

-¿Así que vuelves a tu preciado planeta, no es así Thor? ¿O más bien es que no soportaste estar lejos de esa humana que ahora vuelves por ella?- hablo con un tono de compasión fingido a la vez que caminaba lenta y sigilosamente hacia Thor.

-También me alegra verte, Loki- contesto a su vez el rubio tratando de no sonar iracundo aún cuando quería tomarlo y zarandearlo un poco por todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento.- Y no he vuelto a Midgard por Jane, sino por ti…- ahora el recuerdo de cuando pensó que Loki había muerto lo golpeo y pudo sentir esa misma tristeza.- Creí que habías muerto.- cuando Loki se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Thor lo tomo con gran fuerza de los hombros para inmediatamente dirigir su mano a su cuello y mirarlo directamente a los ojos para hacerle saber que estaba siendo honesto y para comprobar que Loki era real, este a su vez se sorprendió con el movimiento de Thor y ladeo un poco su cabeza a su vez que lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Lloraste por ello?- preguntó Loki expectante y sin dejar salir rastro de emoción alguna.

- Todos los hicimos, tu ausencia me dejo sin rumbo, así que cuando supe que estabas vivo y aquí, le prometí a nuestra madre que vendría por ti.- Esta vez Thor se mostro demasiado determinado a cumplir su promesa mientras observaba como el rostro de Loki cambiaba y como levantaba una de sus cejas dando a entender que tenía que estar bromeando.

-Ahora el valeroso Thor llevará al traidor ante la fuerza de Odín para ser juzgado, que sacrificio de tu parte, pero no te hubieras molestado en venir hasta aquí, porque no tengo planes de regresar ni mucho menos de ver a mi supuesto padre, así que, si eres tan amable, puedes retirarte e ir por quien realmente estas aquí.- Loki uso su acostumbrado tono de desdén, aparto su cabeza con brusquedad del toque de Thor para darle la espalda y volver a su lugar en el sillón, Thor no hizo más que observarle entre triste y enojado y sin decir palabra alguna, al haberse sentado Loki este le miró desafiante y con un movimiento de mano le volvió a indicar que se fuera, esto colmo la paciencia del rubio y dando grandes y apresurados pasos se dirigió hacia Loki con mirada desafiante.

-¡Padre ya no es el rey, yo soy! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto y si vine fue porque te quiero a mi lado como antes!- llego hasta donde estaba Loki diciendo o gritando todo esto mirándolo muy fijamente a los ojos pero sin intentar otra cosa.

-Vaya, al fin se cumplió tu glorioso destino, felicidades. Seguramente armaste una fiesta para recordar por siglos, que lastima que no estuve allí para estropearlo, y supongo que quieres que te recuerden como el rey que castigo al monstruo que fue el legítimo soberano de Asgard…- dicho esto Loki comenzó a reír divertido para dar paso a un rostro serio y enojado. - Déjate de sentimentalismos, Thor, no habrá forma de que vaya a Asgard para ser visto como un prisionero cuando soy alguien de alto linaje, ¡menos para que tú vuelvas a regodearte como el dios perfecto a costa mía! ¡Ya me canse de vivir a tu sombra! En Asgard no supieron apreciar mi talento y grandeza, tal vez estos humanos lo hagan cuando los domine y sea su rey… ¡ese será mi glorioso destino!-

Esta vez Thor volvió a acercarse demasiado a Loki y ahora con ambas manos lo tomo del cuello y parte del rostro para hacerlo parar del sillón, este se resistió un poco y trataba de zafarse pero la fuerza de Thor era superior a la suya y con brusquedad el rubio le obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Abandona ese sueño venenoso!- le dijo a la vez que lo tomaba con mayor fuerza y lo movía de forma un tanto violenta de un lado a otro, se detuvo y con honestidad desbordante agregó. –Ven a casa…conmigo.- Esta vez rompió la distancia que había entre ellos posando sus labios en los de Loki de forma decidida, al principio parecía un beso forzado pero al cabo de varios segundos Thor encontró para su sorpresa que el moreno correspondía de buena gana el beso.

Se besaron con desesperación, con hambre violenta dejando salir todo el deseo reprimido durante siglos dejando atrás su supuesto parentesco que no existía más, Loki subió sus manos y acaricio los rubios cabellos de Thor jalando un poco de ellos, Thor a su vez tomó de la cintura a Loki y ambos cayeron en el largo sillón, el rubio se posicionó de tal forma que obligaba a Loki a abrir sus piernas. Continuaban besándose aunque esta vez sus lenguas se enredaban y acariciaban detallando cada parte, un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de los labios de Loki y Thor sin perder un momento la lambio dando al mismo tiempo una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de Loki, este no se quiso quedar atrás y con brusquedad mordió una parte del labio inferior de Thor provocando que sangrará un poco. En ese momento Thor se concentraba en llegar hasta la entrepierna de Loki, tocó su miembro de forma casi imperceptible pero aún así Loki se sobresaltó e intentó quitarse a Thor de encima.

-¡Que te haya dejado besarme no te da derecho a querer follarme a la primera, idiota!- Loki lo dijo avergonzado e indignado, Thor no hizo más que mirarle perplejo y al instante comenzó a reír provocando que el moreno le mirara enojado y volteará el rostro mostrándose herido pero sin darle mucha importancia, aunque inmediatamente agregó:

-¡Y qué es tan divertido?

-¡Nada! ¡Jajaja! Es solo que…me alegra que hayas vuelto.- al decir esto se miraron a los ojos y Loki al instante trato de pararse del sillón dando pequeños empujones a Thor, este se quito al instante y Loki se levanto de allí para dar unos cuantos pasos por el lugar. Cuando Thor se hubo sentado en el sofá, vió nuevamente el ahora cadáver de Mark en el suelo e inmediatamente su rostro cambió a uno totalmente serio y pensativo, bajo la cabeza y después de un rato con un hilo de voz preguntó a Loki:

-¿Porqué lo mataste?- levanto la mirada viendo solamente a Loki de espaldas, al oír la pregunta el moreno se volteo un poco.

-Porque se me dio la gana, así de simple- al terminar de decir esas palabras sonrío de forma inocente, Thor no hizo más que mirarlo un poco enojado.

-Loki…- Thor lo dijo en tono de demanda, nada contento con la respuesta de Loki, este se volteo para encarar a Thor.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Vió mi debilidad…sabía demasiado, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.- dejo de mirar al rubio y este creyó que su vista caía en el cadáver.

-Se todo sobre ti, Loki… ¿intentarás matarme igual?- su voz no mostraba expresión y fue una pregunta que solo salió sin siquiera pensar en la respuesta que obtendría.

-Tal vez, si me enfadas y ya no me sirves o no te necesito, sabes que lo haré- esta vez Loki no encaró a Thor sino que solo le dio la espalda.

-¿Y ahora me necesitas?- en los ojos de Thor había un ligero rayo de esperanza, la esperanza de que Loki volviera a ser lo que era. Loki siguió en su lugar, sin moverse o hacer ruido durante unos segundos.

-¿Porqué te preocupa tanto que haya matado al humano? Ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros, ¿no? Bueno, solo hay otra cosa… ¿no crees que sería lindo que visite a Jane?- al terminar de decir eso, Loki rió divertido y volteando a ver un poco a Thor, este quedo sin palabras y un nuevo ataque de ira lo invadió pero intento controlarse lo más posible. Se levanto rápido del sofá y dio grandes pasos hasta donde estaba Loki para tomarlo con brusquedad del brazo y así quedar de frente, sus miradas se encontraron por varios segundos, solo se miraban con intensidad sin decir palabra alguna, era una comunicación que siempre habían tenido y aún después de mucho tiempo y de todo lo acontecido, esa forma de hablar sin palabras funcionaba.

-Loki…no pertenecemos a Midgard, regresa conmigo a Asgard, te prometo que la forma en que se te tratará allá no cambiará a como era antes de tu partida.- Thor noto la duda en los ojos de Loki, pero estaba hablando en serio. – Ahora soy el rey y haré todo lo posible para protegerte y tenerte a mi lado, las cosas mejoraran.

El agarre de Thor se hizo suave y con su mano libre acerco el rostro de Loki al suyo, esta vez fue el moreno quien acorto la distancia besando lentamente a Thor, este bajo su mano del brazo de Loki para tomarlo de la cintura delicadamente mientras que Loki enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuelo de Thor. Sus cuerpos se juntaron todo lo posible y una vez más su leguas comenzaron un baile entre ellas aunque esta vez era pausado, tratado de prolongar y disfrutar al máximo todo aquello.

SHIELD dejo que Thor y Loki se marcharán, no sin antes que Thor prometiera que vigilaría a Loki y que tendría algún castigo por el caos y muerte que causo en la Tierra. Sobre la muerte de Mark, la organización hizo ver que el asesinato del castaño fue por intento de secuestro, él se resistió en el lugar y ahí lo mataron mientras que Loki desapareció y nunca se encontró su cuerpo…

Muchos intentarían castigar a Loki por la destrucción del Bifrost, tal vez los Gigantes de Hielo intentarían algo, pero tendrían que pasar por encima de Thor para poder dañar a Loki y eso nunca pasaría, no estaba en sus planes volver a perderlo y haría lo que fuera por él. En todo el camino desde que arribaron al portal en Argard y fueron escoltados hacia el palacio, permanecieron en silencio total, de vez en vez Thor observaba a Loki y este miraba al vació pero aún con una expresión orgullosa, todos al llegar al palacio trataban a Loki por lo que aún era, un príncipe, daban una pequeña reverencia y mostraban hacia Thor una reverencia más profunda, pronto la noticia de la llegada de ambos se esparció por todo el lugar, por lo que Thor le dijo a Loki se sería llevado a su antigua habitación en lo que él arreglaba un informe de su regreso con los miembros del Consejo Real, Loki asintió levemente sin protestar y los guardias lo guiaron, en el rostro de Thor había una sonrisa de lado y tranquilo se encamino por un largo pasillo.

Loki conocía bien el palacio, fue su hogar claro que lo recordaba…pero aún se sentía traicionado por los que una vez llamo familia y eso era difícil de superar, todo el trayecto mantuvo su expresión de altivez y no cruzo mirada con nadie, al fin llego a una gran puerta dorada, inmediatamente fue abierta y un tanto asombrado observo como todas sus pertenencias estaban intactas, como si solo se hubiera marchado ayer…sus pensamientos fueron cortados al instante escuchó una voz delicada:

-Yo misma me encargue de que mantuvieran todo como si aún estuvieras aquí, hijo-

Volteo y ahí estaba su madre, tan hermosa como siempre y quien ahora le extendía los brazos como la última vez que se vieron…tal vez podría odiar a Odín por lo que hizo y no considerarlo su padre, tal vez ahora lo que sentía por Thor no era muy de hermanos, pero no podía negar que Frigga era su madre, la única que siempre lo cuido, que nunca vió lo diferente en él y que ahora estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y con el mismo cariño que siempre le brindo, el verdadero amor de una madre.

Loki se controlo en literalmente no correr aunque quería hacerlo, Frigga vio su titubeo y fue ella quien corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, contuvo las lagrimas pero una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios, se separaron un poco y se adentraron en la habitación que cerró sus puertas detrás de ellos.

Ya caída la noche, Thor se dirigió a la habitación de Loki después de terminados sus asuntos con los del Consejo, estos le exigieron que era su deber dar un castigo o al menos una advertencia a Loki sobre su comportamiento, pero Thor tenía otros planes. Sonrió al saber que Loki y Frigga se habían reunido, podía imaginar la alegría de su madre y aunque a Loki le costará reconocerlo, Thor sabía que el también estaba feliz de volver a ver a Frigga. Seguía sonriendo abiertamente al llegar a la puerta dorada en donde los guardias le reverenciaron y al instante informaron de su llegada golpeando el suelo con fuerza con sus cetros y abrieron la puerta de par en par, sin nada que esperar Thor se adentró en el lugar iluminado, la puerta se cerro y observo a Loki sentado en uno de los bordes de la cama, mirando a través de la gran ventana nuevamente viendo al vació, no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio y al voltear a verle rápidamente con una de sus manos quitó una lagrima que intentaba escaparse de su ojo derecho. Thor se acercó de inmediato a él diciendo con voz consoladora:

-Está bien…se que madre estuvo contigo por un buen rato, debe estar más que feliz de que hayas vuelto, y sé que tu también estas algo feliz- se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarle pero se limitó a solo pasar un brazo por su espalda y acercarlo un poco hacia él. Loki no dijo nada, seguía con la mirada perdida y Thor no buscaba que este le contestará, estuvieron así varios minutos, Loki suspiro pesadamente antes de voltear y encarar a Thor.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo? Seguramente esos viejos te dijeron que debías encerrarme o mandarme al fin del universo- en su voz se ocultaba el miedo pero Loki era bueno en ocultar sus emociones lo mejor posible.

-Tienes razón, eso me sugirieron pero no pienso escucharlos, el que toma las decisiones son yo y su propuesta es estúpida, no tienes de que preocuparte, tengo mis propios planes para ti- la sonrisa de Thor no era de felicidad, había un tono de descaro y picardía en esa sonrisa, Loki percibió aquello y levanto una ceja expectante, y como si con aquello le preguntara a Thor "¿A qué mierda te refieres?" el rubio agrego:

-No esperas que deje pasar por alto tus años al lado de aquel mortal, ¿o sí? Claro que no me hace feliz que lo hayas matado y créeme que no lo hubiera hecho…pero ahora no puedo soportar el pensar las cosas que seguramente hiciste con él…ni que te haya tocado antes que yo, así que ahora deberás arreglar eso-

Loki abrió los ojos de sorpresa, estaba a punto de soltarse a reír y decirle a Thor que se fuera a la mierda cuando el rubio lo tomó bruscamente, lo cargó y aventó al centro de la cama quedando encima de él aprisionando su cuerpo.


	7. Final

******Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel o en su caso de la mitología nórdica.**

******_Seh, este es el ÚLTIMO capitulo de esta cosa. Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, a los que leyeron al menos unos capítulos a los que le dieron like o reblog, a Sakura Tamiko por sus palabras de aliento y a mi Beffa por obligarme a escribir. Gracias a:_  
**

******_LadyMischievous07_**

******_Amelia_**

******_Osita chan_**

******_Javierita_**

******_Que me dejaron review en algún punto de este fic. Sin más les dejo el final de esta historia:_**

**Capitulo 7~**

Decir que se estaban besando apasionadamente era poco, los labios de ambos estaban rojos por la fricción, hilos de saliva recorrían sus labios, sus lenguas no paraban de moverse, entrelazarse, lamer y explorar a la vez que sus miembros se frotaban con cada movimiento de cadera que realizaban aún con las ropas puestas.

Thor estaba encima de Loki, los brazos del rubio alrededor de la cintura de este obligándolo de cierta forma a que se moviera y frotara contra él mientras que Loki jalaba de los rubios cabellos, pronto y con desesperación evidente llevó sus manos hacia la armadura de Thor para jalonearla e indicarle de que ya era tiempo de quitar lo que estorbaba, Thor comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa pero aún se aferraba a la boca de Loki y este también empezaba a desvestirse entre beso y beso, Thor concentró su atención en quitar de forma violenta los pantalones de Loki encontrando para su sorpresa y agrado que este lo miraba con lujuria ciega mientras se relamía los labios, Thor posó sus ojos en el erecto miembro que se erguía con orgullo a la vez que Loki abría las piernas como ofrecimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces Thor devoró el pene de Loki succionando un poco para después lamerlo de arriba abajo repetidas veces y dando pequeños vistazos para deleitarse con las expresiones lascivas que Loki emitía. Dejo el miembro de Loki en paz para liberar el suyo que ya comenzaba a desesperarse dentro de los pantalones, solo abrió la prenda un poco y al instante el pene salió mostrándose palpitante y listo; Thor observó a Loki y este se mordió el labio inferior en señal de deseo, de inmediato se incorporó y acercó sus largos y delicados dedos al pecho tan bien formado y marcado de Thor, bajo las manos lentamente recorriendo con suaves caricias y con firmeza tomó el miembro de Thor para dirigir su lengua que lamió la punta del pene en círculos y después besó la cabeza de este, en seguida metió toda la extremidad en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo, en tanto Thor veía con atención todas las acciones de Loki y en la última de ellas tomó sus largos y negros cabellos para empujarlo más hacia su pene, pronto Thor comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo que su miembro golpeará en el interior de la boca de Loki, mientras el moreno dirigía su mano del pene de Thor al suyo para masturbarse.

Ambos deseaban seguir entretenidos en aquello pero Thor dejó de moverse y jaló los cabellos de Loki para apartarlo con brusquedad a la vez que lo empujaba sobre la cama para besarlo nuevamente pero ahora no fue un beso desesperado sino uno con más lentitud y disfrute del momento para después voltear a Loki boca abajo, este supo con exactitud lo que vendría después así que acomodó su rostro contra las almohadas mientras posicionaba sus piernas un poco abiertas a la vez que levantaba su trasero contra el cuerpo de Thor, este se alejó un poco y literalmente babeó ante semejante imagen para después dirigir su lengua entre las nalgas de Loki al mismo tiempo que con ambas manos las separaba para abrir camino a su lengua que dirigía su punta a la entrada de Loki y la expandía lentamente. Loki no pudo evitar soltar un gemido placentero mezclado con un grito de sorpresa hacia el húmedo intruso en su interior, a partir de ahí toda la habitación se lleno de vividos gemidos de Loki mientras Thor seguía en su labor de lubricar la entrada del moreno y que ahogaba su respiración en dicha tarea.

No se habían dirigido la palabra directamente, sus acciones y miradas habían hablado por si solas hasta ese momento y los únicos sonidos habían sido los gemidos de ambos, no era como si Loki no disfrutará de todo aquello sino que ya se había desesperado un poco y en tono de demanda le grita a Thor en ese momento:

-¡Si vas a follarme que sea con tu pene, por los Nueve Reinos!- Loki dirigió una mirada asesina a Thor y este sacó su lengua lentamente mientras reía y se recostaba sobre Loki haciendo que su miembro se frotará contra el trasero de este.

-Solo estoy haciendo que sufras un poco con la espera, eso es todo- susurró estas palabras sobre el oído de Loki para después morderlo haciendo que el moreno gimiera lastimosamente.

Al instante Thor se incorporó, tomó su miembro con su mano izquierda y con la derecha sostuvo el trasero de Loki y de esa forma penetró lenta y certeramente, Loki sintió una oleada de dolor placentero por todo su cuerpo y como se tensaba y atrapaba el pene de Thor que ya estaba casi por completo en su interior acompañado de un gemido ahogado que salía recorría sus labios, por su parte Thor soltó un ronco gemido acompañado de un "¡Oh, sí!" mientras se movía lentamente dentro del estrecho interior de Loki.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas pero pronto el ritmo se hizo constante, el pene de Thor estaba demasiado adentro de Loki pero aún así el moreno empujaba su cuerpo contra el miembro a la vez que se movía al mismo tiempo que Thor. El orgasmo estaba próximo pero aún así Thor salió de Loki e hizo que este quedara poca arriba y vio la mirada de Loki perdida en placer puro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos sintieron un escalofrío, sin más Thor entró nuevamente y embistió lo más profundo posible, Loki entrelazo sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del rubio y Thor entre gemidos comenzó a decir:

-¿Te folló de la misma forma? ¿Lo disfrutaste, eh? ¿Y ahora qué te parece?-preguntó demandante al mismo tiempo que aceleraba las embestidas y las hacía más profundas, Loki no hacía más que gemir incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente y al no obtener respuesta Thor agrego: Eres mío, Loki. Siempre lo has sido y lo serás, toda tu existencia es mía- el ritmo se volvió frenético y Loki con la boca abierta buscó los labios de Thor, se besaron a profundidad, con deseo, posesión y demencia.

El orgasmo de Loki llegó primero manchando los estómagos de ambos y embestidas más tarde Thor terminó dentro de Loki con un gemido sin fuerza, se tumbó un poco sobre el moreno para salir lentamente mientras su semen escurría por la entrada de Loki y antes de acostarse a su lado Thor susurró un "Te amo" y besar la boca de Loki, sus ojos se encontraron y aunque el moreno no contesto, Thor bien sabía que en esa mirada se escondía un "Yo también te amo".

Durmieron un rato esa noche, abrazados y sus cuerpos entrelazados pero antes de dormir más pesadamente Thor preguntó:

-Crees que alguien nos haya escuchado?- en su voz no había preocupación sino curiosidad.

-Nunca he estado en esta habitación sin un hechizo bloqueador de sonido, tú eres demasiado ruidoso y se volvió una costumbre. Ningún ruido entra y ningún ruido sale…- su voz sonó con enfado mientras se apagaba poco a poco hasta que Loki cayó en un profundo sueño. Thor solo rió para sí y abrazo con más fuerza a Loki para así disponerse a descansar.

* * *

Durante la luz del día las horas eran muy ocupadas para Thor pero tanta era su entrega con gobernar su Reino que los minutos pasaban volando, su concentración ahora estaba al límite pues siempre que observaba como el sol iba descendiendo por las laderas de Asgard su mente inmediatamente pensaba en Loki y cómo es que lo recibiría en la cama.

Loki trataba de retomar lo que era su vida antes de que partiera de Asgard, al principio fue más difícil de lo que pensó pero al pasar las horas en la lectura de esos antiguos libros lo reconfortaba sin embargo ocasionalmente recordaba todo lo que había leído y aprendido en Midgard para después maldecirse por esos recuerdos pero al final admitía con pesar que todo lo vivido ahí había servido de algo, y cuando las antorchas de la biblioteca sustituían la luz natural del día su lectura terminaba para tomar camino hacia los aposentos de Thor, todos los días dormían juntos y la mayoría de las veces sus cuerpos demandaban contacto sexual a que no podían resistirse.

A lo largo de ese tiempo ni Loki ni Odín buscaron algún tipo de acercamiento aún y cuando Thor y Frigga intentaron de todo para hacer que al menos estuvieran en la misma habitación sin resultados positivos y que después de un tiempo desistieron de sus intentos, y toda esperanza se perdió cuando gracias al entusiasmo y afición por el licor de Thor este dio a conocer con alegría su relación y compromiso con Loki dejando a todos sorprendidos y sin habla, Loki no podía creer lo idiota que seguía siendo Thor por tocar algo de semejante naturaleza como si se tratará de encontrar una moneda, y más que lo hubiera hecho sin preguntarle de la forma apropiada y con todos los requerimientos de una propuesta así, sería un rey pero seguía haciendo estupideces y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonreír muy nervioso y soportar las miradas y cuchicheos de los ahí presentes, por su parte Thor solo estuvo consiente de la mirada asesina de Loki y como este lo llamaba "idiota", de la expresión de sorpresa de su madre acompañada de una mirada de felicidad, de lo pasmados que estaban Hogun, Frandal, Vostagg y Sif y como se miraban unos a otros preguntándose cómo demonios aquello había pasado, y de la fría, distante y decepcionada expresión de su padre al que desde ese día no volvió a ver pues le evitaba a toda costa y Frigga también evitaba hablar sobre lo que le acontecía a Odín.

Esa noche Thor soportó la indignación de Loki al no haberle pedido matrimonio como era debido y haberlo anunciado como si él estuviera de acuerdo en casarse con él, pero toda aquella fingida indignación se borró la sentir las manos firmes de Thor pasar por su miembro a la vez que le susurraba y pedía perdón y mientras tenían sexo los gemidos de Loki solo expresaban y gritaban un "me casaría mil veces contigo solo para tener sexo tan bueno".

La boda se llevo a cabo con una ceremonia incluso más grande de la que fue la coronación de Thor y la fiesta fue más legendaria y Loki solo les arruino el festejo a todas las zorras que una vez se le habían insinuado a Thor y que lo miraban a él con desdén, nada más divertido y cruel que arruinar el cabello de una mujer. Con la satisfacción y la fiesta aún en la mente, Loki se entrego a Thor como nunca y este lo reconoció al instante y su noche de bodas pasó a ser semana pues se dispusieron a disfrutarse de todas las formas que había al alcance y también en los lugares disponibles: a horcajadas en el cuarto de baño mientras el agua se encargaba de ahogar el sonido de pene de Thor saliendo y entrando de Loki; Loki vendado de los ojos, con un bozal en la boca, con las manos atadas a los extremos de la cama así como sus piernas exponiendo todo su cuerpo en una vista panorámica; Thor sentado y amarrado en una silla mientras Loki subía y bajaba con frenesí entre su pene. Estuvieron así incluso un poco más de una semana lo que hizo que el hechizo silenciador de Loki fuera intensificado un poco y con más frecuenta así como pedir que nadie se acercará a la habitación.

Justo cuando las cosas parecían tomar un ritmo calmado y normal, la presión y el tema de los hijos toma más fuerza e insistencia, habían pasado un par de años ocupados para ambos en todos los sentidos pero bien sabían que no podían huir de tal problema que seguía sin resolver y que ahora Loki se encargaba de investigar la forma más adecuada para ello junto con la ayuda y conocimiento de Frigga.

Así Thor entró en la habitación de ambos con impaciencia pues Loki le había prometido una buena noticia junto con una sorpresa, así que al entrar vio a Loki usando solo una bata corta color verde, este caminó lenta y pausadamente hacia él y un humo color dorado comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Loki subiendo desde sus pies hasta llegar a su cabeza y cuando la bruma se disipó a su alrededor Thor abrió los ojos como nunca en su vida pues ahora era una figura femenina la que se acercaba a él y antes de que se acercará más Thor la tomo de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta, Loki?!- Thor dijo con un hilo de voz mientras tocaba con duda los brazos de quien tenía enfrente.

-No es brujería, es magia, y para ti es Lady Loki, aunque te cueste- tenía la voz de Loki pero un poco más débil y al mirarla a los ojos Thor vio esa mirada verde que amaba y reconocería en cualquier parte de los Nueve Reinos, sin más tomó la delicada prenda verde dando un tirón dejando expuesta la figura femenina de Loki dejando ver unos senos grandes y firmes, una curvatura perfecta, anchas caderas y piernas delineadas; Thor admiró todo aquello a la vez que Lady Loki recogía un poco su largo cabello para decir:

-Sabes que te mataré si este cuerpo te gusta más, ¿verdad?- en sus palabras había una verdadera amenaza pero Thor solo respondió:

-Claro, y tu bien sabes que ya extraño tu pene- dijo esto con una verdadera nostalgia dejando ver una picara mirada- pero esta es la solución para tener una familia- sonrió ampliamente y Loki lo acompaño para seguida se besarse lentamente.

Loki mantuvo a la perfección su cuerpo femenino y Frigga estuvo allí a su lado cuidando que todo el proceso marchará con normalidad, Thor todos los días a partir del mes en que el vientre de Loki se notó abultado colocaba sus manos sobre este tratando de sentir la vida que crecía en su interior.

Los síntomas y señales del parto llegaron y hubo un gran alboroto por todo el palacio, llevaron a Loki a la Sala de Curaciones de inmediato donde pasaron largas y angustiosas horas hasta que informaron a Thor del estado de salud favorable de Loki y de las bebes, de inmediato Thor entró al lugar y observó como Loki dormí plácidamente y como en dos cuneros las enfermeras iban de uno a otro, al reparar en la presencia del rubio se retiraron un poco y Thor escuchó el llorar de dos pequeños seres, eran dos pequeñas bebes y el tono de sus pieles era rosado un tanto rojizo mostrando sus cuerpos un poco hinchados y en sus cabezas se podía observar unos cuantos cabellos de un tono rubio apenas perceptible.

Loki volvió a su cuerpo masculino cuando las bebes cumplieron un año, las gemelas ya tenían el tono rubio muy marcado en sus cabellos y sus ojos eran de un tono verde pálido llegando a un azul que pasaba desapercibido, ese día se hizo una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para ambas y así presentarlas oficialmente como miembros de la Familia Real, Lighny y Thorun se estaban portando de maravilla ese día pasando de los brazos de sus padres a los de su abuela en muchas ocasiones y pareciendo acostumbradas a todo el alboroto y ajetreo, y por fin ese día Odín conoció a sus nietas a las que cargo con cuidado y pidiendo perdón a sus hijos por su distanciamiento, aunque las cosas con Loki no mejoraron demasiado. Thor tomó de la mano a Loki y juntos se dirigieron a uno de los balcones del salón, observaron la imagen frente a ellos para después mirarse por varios segundos.

La palabra amor ya no cabía entre ellos, eso fue cuando se amaban, lo que ambos tenían era algo mucho más profundo que no existía un término para denominarlo pero que si ocurría aunque a muy pocas personas, se notaba en la forma en la que sus miradas se encontraban, en la manera en que sus labios encajaban de una manera que parecía que eran dos partes de una misma cosa y en cómo habían batallado para tener lo que ahora tenían y que era mucho más de lo que nunca imaginaron que casi terminan con las personas equivocadas.

Afirmaron su agarre al mismo tiempo entrelazando sus dedos, Thor tomó con suavidad el mentón de Loki y se besaron de forma suave y un tanto rápida, al terminar se encaminaron hacia Frigga y Odín para tomar a sus hijas en brazos.

_**Qué les pareció? Algún comentario, algún "vete a la mierda", algo? Ok, espero les haya gustado, se que no es la gran obra maestra de fic que esperas que te deje llorando y con los feels destrozados, pero algo es algo. El final de esta historia en Thorsday que también es el último del año.**_


End file.
